Welcome to my life
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy get some alone time. RBB obviously.


Welcome to My life

A Song fic into the mind of Raven.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Darren. Without him I wouldn't have any inspiration to write this story. I love him so much and he makes me the happiest girl alive. If it weren't for him I would have no idea what being in love really feels like.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

All the Titans were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Raven was sitting on the couch by herself eating her eggs that Beast Boy had made. When she came down they were waiting for her on the table.

"I made them just for you Rae..Just the way you like them." He had said.

"Thanks" She had answered in her usual tone.

She had thought about it now and she realized she hated the way she always answered him. Sometimes she wished she had Starfire's powers. Then she would be able to tell Beast Boy how she really felt about him.

She sighed and began to walk up to her room.

"Wait Raven where yah goin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Upstairs." She said calmly.

"Why?"

"To go in my room." She put her plate in the sink. "Thanks again for breakfast Beast Boy.." She continued walking without looking at him.

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

but no one hears you screaming

Raven looked at the torn book in her corner.

"You were the only one who understood." She said outloud to herself. "Why did you have to be...Ugh!" Raven punched her pillow. She decided it would be a good idea to meditate now. She looked out her window, A nice day. "Maybe I'll go on the roof" She thought. She opened her door and saw Beast Boy. He had pushed himself backward against the wall.

"umm..Hi Rae..You okay?"

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

"I'm fine."

"You didn't sound fine.."

"Why were you listening to me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Beast Boy said innocently.

"Holy crap...why is he so cute?" Raven thought. "If only I..." There she was again. Lost in this world inside her mind. Where she could feel whatever she wanted. Where she didn't have to worry about breaking something with her smile.

"I'm fine." She said again.

"Okay. Where are you off too?"

"I was going to go to the roof to meditate"

"Oh..."

"Why..?"

"Well..I thought you might wanna come in my room and watch this new movie I got."

Raven thought to herself for a minute. "I wish I could...I might do something stupid. Or say something I don't want to..Or that I do want to.."

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

"Maybe I should...." She took her hood off.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Really!!?" Beast Boy smiled widely. "I mean uh...That's cool..Lets go"

Raven smiled slightly and followed him.

In Beast Boy's room they stood somewhat in his door way with the door closed. Raven looked around. His room was actually clean. Well, Cleaner from the last time she was in it. She wondered if he had just shoved everything in his closet.

"Beast Boy..Why's your room so clean..and..Why's it so dark?"

"It's not so dark..besides I love the dark" He was lying. To tell the truth he was terrified of the dark.

"Well last time I was in here it was a mess."

"Yea..uh...I..umm.." He searched for a good excuse. He couldn't tell her that he had been cleaning it for the past month just waiting for this day when he could ask her to come watch the movie.

"Who cares?" he asked. "Where do you wanna sit..On the floor?"

Raven looked at him.

"Why not on the bed?" She asked.

Beast Boy blushed a little. "If that's okay with you."

Raven sat down and Beast Boy put the movie in and walked over to sit on the bed.

A good half-hour into the movie Beast Boy looked over at Raven. She looked like she was having a good time. He moved his arm up and put it around her shoulder. Raven began to lean into him but stopped herself. She felt a strange energy that was going to come out if she had kept going. "So that's what my nervous feeling is..oh joy" She was upset because she liked Beast Boy alot and wanted to hold him. "I wish I wasn't Me.." She thought.

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more?

Before your life is over

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies

Well deep inside you're bleeding

"I wonder what would happen if I did.."

Beast Boy looked over at her. He thought she didn't want his arm there so he began to move it. Raven moved into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy rested his arm back over her shoulder and moved his other arm around her.

"Right now is the best time in the world." Raven and Beast Boy didn't know it but they were thinking the same thing.

"Beast Boy?"

"What Raven." He was looking at her eyes. He never realized it before but they were very pretty.

"I love you. I could never say it before because I was so afraid of what was going to happen but I can say it now. I love you and that's all there is too it. I don't care how you feel about me or if you love me back I just want you to know that I love you and nothing is ever going to change that weather you like it or not because-"

Beast Boy had put his finger on Raven's lips.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He went to back away but Raven moved her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. She felt like this was why she was living. Like this was what she had waited for her entire life.

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

The two teens sat on the bed and what Raven had never felt before seemed like it was coming so naturally to her now. Beast Boy's loving warm arms wrapped around her and his lips on hers with both their tongues joined with eachother. She knew this was something she was never going to forget.

They finally parted their lips. Raven didn't know what to say. Beast Boy knew he had the exact words.

"Raven..Will you be my girlfriend?"

She just nodded, closed her eyes and said "Mmhmm.."

They hugged eachother and once again they kissed.

No one ever lied straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what It's like, What it's like..

The movie had ended but Raven and Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. Raven was running her fingers through the back of Beast Boy's hair and Beast Boy was moving his fingers up and down on Raven's back as they kissed eachother passionately. Raven didn't feel alone anymore. She felt like Beast Boy wanted to be like this too. Like he never wanted to let her go either.

Raven pulled away for a quick second.

"I love you so much..I can already tell your going to change my life" Beast Boy pulled her close.

"I love you too Rae..Don't change who you are."

Raven looked up and Beast Boy moved a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Raven turned a reddish color.

"Thanks.."

Beast Boy pushed the side of Raven's face up leaning in to give her another kiss. Beast Boy pulled Raven back onto his bed with him so they were now laying down.

"I'm never gonna leave you Raven. I'll always be here to protect you. You're safe when you're with Me..Don't ever forget that"

Raven just laid next to him with her eyes closed. Right now was the best time in the world.

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

But no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Please review .

-OoSapphireoO


End file.
